I'll Make My Move
by Nyao-Chanx3
Summary: It was time Hinata Hyuga was done with watching her crush fall for a girl who truly doesn't love him. It was her turn to show him what she's got, but will Naruto fall for her or just push her aside. NaruxHina drabble.
1. I'll Make My Move

Alright! This is a new story just for all of you people. :D

This was requested my Uzumaki Ricky, he asked my for a NaruHina story so yahh. Hope you like it. :D

Sorry for the very long delay! (^ ^)"

* * *

><p>Hinata watched from a distance, Naruto and Sakura hands intertwined with each others, smiling like idiots, laughing, enjoying their date while Hinata on the other hand must watch as her long time crush Naruto goes out with the girl she hates the most. It wasn't supposed to end like this, in Hinata's mind she was the one holding Naruto's hand, it was supposed to be her smiling like an idiot, and laughing at every joke or mistake he makes, she's supposed to be the one happy not Sakura, so why must she have to watch in the distance jealous of the love she never got to embrace, why must she be the one always hurting inside.<p>

As she stood their she felt a hand hand grasp her shoulder, she turned her head tears flowing from her eyes. It was Neji. Neji always knew Hinata's crush on Naruto, right from the beginning. He was pretty sure almost everyone knew it by now except one person, the dense, stupid, and blonde, Naruto. People couldn't even understand how he didn't even notice, every time Hinata was face to face with Naruto she would either faint or stutter the whole time, it made everyone wanna hit Naruto right hard in the head. Neji also wanted to kick Naruto in the ass for making his cousin come home crying almost every week. She would always go into his room crying her eyes out and all Neji could do was comfort her. There was one time where Neji suggested he could beat Naruto up for her but she said no, because she would never want to hurt Naruto.

"Hinata," Neji questioned concerned.

"...Why must I always be watching from a distance?" She whispered, hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"I think you are just scared of rejection, Hinata-sama," He revealed, "Your frightened by the thought of him brushing away your feelings, saying he cannot accept them, you do not make a move because he might push you away." Neji said trying not to sound cruel but this was the truth and if Hinata didn't realize it she would just keep hurting herself more.

"All of the things you just said may be true, but there is more to it, what if I tell him, and our friendship might end I cannot bear the thought of losing our friendship, our bond, I will not stand for that." She cried, trying to muffle the whimpers that escaped from her mouth with her hands.

"Hinata-sama, if you just keep bottling up those feels you might explode, I do not want you to do anything drastic, it is not fair to you, you are always helping him, caring for him and what do you get, the cold shoulder! Everyday I see you coming home you eyes either full of tears or red and swollen from crying in the woods! And every time I see you crying I want to smack Naruto right hard in the head, but I will subside the urge just for you!" Neji yelled, making Hinata jump a little,"So please stop making this harder for yourself and try to show Naruto that you are of more worth than Sakura, because it might be to late."

She lifted her head up looking in Neji's eye's and smiled, 'Neji is right' Hinata thought, 'If I just keep watching and doing nothing he will never notice my feelings'

"Thanks, Nii-san," Hinata grinned, "I'll try best to catch his attention, I won't give up! Promise!"

"Pinky Promise?" Neji answered, with his pinky ready.

"Pinky Promise," Hinata giggled, using her own pinky to grab Neji's.

* * *

><p>Alright so here is the first chapter of my new NaruHina story, this is chapter one so hope you guys like it.<p>

Read, Review, Favorite

~Nyao


	2. He's Back!

Alright here is the second chapter. So to those who are confused, in the first chapter Hinata and all of them are around 12-13 and now they are 18-19. SO yeah sorry for the big change I know Naruto comes back when he is fifteen but I just needed to change it up a bit to fit the story more.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata ran home a smile brightly shining from the mouth, her mood had increased a hundred percent. It was all thanks to Neji without him, she would still be moping around watching as Naruto and Sakura enjoy their date together. Today Hinata realized that it's not enough for Naruto to notice her if she just watches him and do nothing so today is the beginning of a new life for Hinata a new day.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three months later...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean Naruto's leaving!" Hinata wailed, grabbing onto Neji's shirt.<em>

_"He is leaving with Jiraiya-sama, to go train to be stronger and learn new things," Neji revealed as he told her the truth._

_ Hinata let go of Neji shirt and looked down at her feet. A few tears falling to the ground she wasn't ready for him to leave, but if it was for the sake of his training then she wasn't going to say no. Hinata wiped her tears with her sleeve and looked up at Neji and smiled._

_"If he thinks he is going to beat me at being strong, then he is looking for a fight," Hinata grinned, giving Neji a thumbs up, "I'm just going to have to get much more stronger!"_

_Neji looked at her, satisfied at Hinata's new change. She is still a little bit shy, but her stuttering habit has decreased by a ton, she has gotten more social, and her personality is just amazing. In Neji's mind he was happy with his cousins new change, but the thing is he is also scared she might turn into a new person, she won't come to him when she has problems, she will become way more independent, and might forget about him. Neji sighed and shook his head, he was starting to sound like a father._

_He placed his hand on Hinata's head and started to pat down on it, "Promise, once Naruto's falls in love with you, you can't forget about me alright! If you are having difficulties you have to come and tell me," Neji instructed._

_"Of course Nii-san!" Hinata smiled reassuringly, "But remember when you get with Ten-ten you have to always promise to come to me when you have problems,"_

_"Alright," Neji grinned._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five years later...<em>**

* * *

><p>"Have you guys heard," A villager girl spoke with her friends.<p>

"What?" The group answered in unison.

"Naruto's back, and he is looking fine," The girl emphasized.

"You mean the really loud, obnoxious Naruto! No way, how could he even lo-," The one of the friends replied, but before she could finish her sentence, all her friends looked to their sides, jaws wide open, pointing at the boy with the most brightest blonde hair that you couldn't even miss.

"N-Naruto!" The girls shouted, stupefied by his sexyness.

"Oh! Hi," The blonde waved, giving his famous grin.

"When d-did you become so, so," The girls couldn't even finish their words, his new look was too breathtaking.

"So, what?" Naruto asked waiting for them to finish.

"Naruto!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Naruto turned his head in the direction of the voice, and they first thing his eyes laid onto was the hair, bright pink like always.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

Sakura ran right up to him and gave him a bear hug. Naruto was well, amazed by Sakura's look, she looked must he say, cute. But it was awkward for him to think about Sakura like that, even though before he left they went out on a little date, but for Naruto he felt like it wasn't right. He has told himself that he loveed her for so long but after training with Jiraiya he hardly ever thought of her. So he was convinced that, Sakura's and his relationship is strictly bestfriend. He really just thinks of her more like his sister, and thinking of her as more than that just seem wrong in his eyes.

"So how have you been Naruto?" Sakura questioned happily.

"I've been good, I am way more stronger than I was before, I even have a six pack." Naruto bragged, patting his belly, "What about you, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, I am one of the best medic ninjas in the village, and I am engaged!"

"What! Engaged since when!" Naruto exclaimed, shocked by Sakura's words.

"Well just like three months ago, ever since you left I was pretty lonely but then this other medic ninja, named Jin came around and he has made me the most happiest woman on the planet," Sakura boasted already hyped up just thinking about her wedding.

"Well, I am so happy for you! Just wish Sasuke was here to hear the good news." Naruto answered obviously a little down when he spoke of Sasuke.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Sasuke has come back!"

"What! Why did no one ever tell me!," He shouted furious.

"Well I tried to tell you one day, but I didn't know your location and the place you were training must've been off the map because there was no sign of you." Sakura explained, trying her best to calm Naruto down.

"Oh, well sorry bout' that the place Jiraiya-sensei took me was sorta of secret," Naruto revealed, embarrassed.

"That's alright, anyways I have to go, if you want to go see him he is training with Hinata-san," Sakura pointed out.

Naruto was having a lot to process today, but for some reason when he heard Hinata's name he got a bit excited...

* * *

><p>Dundundunnnnnnn, SASUKE'S BACK!<p>

Now I don't have to worry about Sakura getting in the way of the releationship, haaah.

Anyways hope you guys liked it, sorry for the cliffhanger, it is just needed.

Anyhow, Read,Review, and Favorite!

Nyao~


	3. She Should Be Loving Me

As he got closer to the training field, his nervousness, and anxiety began to build. This was way to much for Naruto to handle in one day. His stomach began to grow a funny feeling inside, it's been awhile since Naruto has felt this way, so he wasn't sure to enjoy it or hate it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata, I heard someone special was back in the village," Sasuke teased, while him and Hinata rest against a tree trunk.<p>

"When I see that blondie it's gonna be a real fight," Hinata boasted, punching at nothing but the air.

"Yeah right!" Sasuke scoffed at Hinata's confident words, " I bet when you see him again you won't be able to speak a word."

"You know there was a reason why I trained so hard for these five years!" Hinata raised her voice, not angrily but annoyed at Sasuke's negativity

"Yes I know, but if you and Naruto don't end up with each other, I am always here," Sasuke mentioned. poking Hinata in the side.

"In your dreams Sasuke," Hinata giggled.

After a year Naruto had left Konoha, Sasuke was captured and was sent into prison. He was locked up for about two years, but during that time Hinata and Sasuke grew very close. Hinata was the youngest leader of one of the ANBU groups, but during one of the missions she was sent on, she was taken hostage and was beaten so bad she was on the verge of death.

Once they recovered her they already had killed the enemies and took her safely back to Konoha. She was very lucky to be found, but she was hospitalized for about three months, but once she was finally able to leave the hospital she was told not to do any ninja missions for two weeks, but out of Hinata's stubbornness, she demanded she be able to do something that wasn't as dangerous, but not so boring. So then she was assigned to take care and watch over Sasuke Uchiha. She obviously agreed and so after being together for so long, she was able to change Sasuke's point of view of life, and now isn't and ravage revenge hunter.

Maybe after an hour Hinata dozed off and fell right asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up since she looked so peacefull, just like back then during their younger years. Sasuke and Hinata never conversed with each other, maybe a few 'Hello's' but that was pretty much it.

Hinata always caught Sasuke's eyes, why? Sasuke was the main attention of the girls every year. It was the same 'Kya's' and 'He is so cool' from every girl of every grade. But except Hinata, he never saw her ogling over his devine looks, or even catch her staring at him in a creepily overly obsessed way. But she did look at one person like he was her god. Naruto Uzumaki.

What was so good about him, Sasuke used to think. He has always wondered why but when Hinata was assigned to watch over him, she became his best friend. She told him why she loved Naruto for so long, and Sasuke couldn't disagree with Hinata, he was brave,strong, and never gave up. Naruto was Hinata's role model. But Sasuke's rival.

Naruto was finally at the training field. He stopped for a minute to calm down. He was excited, but when he was going to see Sasuke the first thing he was going to do was punch the Uchiha right in the face.

He walked at a normal pace, it quickend a bit at times but Naruto would catch himself and slow down. As he walked up he saw a pair leaning against a tree, the girl's head was leaning down against the mans shoulder. It looked like they were a couple. As he walked up a bit closer out of curiosity,

"Sasuke! Are you and Hinata-chan a couple!" Naruto screamed, shocked at what he has just seen.

"Naruto!' Hinata and Sasuke jumped as the shouted Naruto's name.

"Yes that's me! So now what Sakura's getting married and now Hinata is the girlfriend of my best friend! What is happening!"

"No Naruto you got it all wrong!" Hinata cried, immediately standing back on her feet, grabbing onto Naruto's arm.

Naruto pushed her hand away. He wasn't sure why he was upset, but just seeing them together made his blood boil. As Naruto rejected Hinata's arm, she gave him a dejected look. As Naruto saw her saddened face, he felt a pang of hurt. His hand began to go a bit numb, and it was a bit painful.

"Hinata?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, "Are you really going to give up now?"

Naruto wasn't sure what they were speaking about, but it felt like Sasuke was flirting with Hinata right in front of his face.

"Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto screamed as he punched Sasuke in the face

Sasuke who was taken by surprise by Naruto's punch, but wasn't knocked over, he just could feel a lot of pain in his cheek. Naruto has gotten way more stronger.

"Naruto!" Hinata wailed, "What is wrong with you! Why are you so angry! You have never been like this, you changed!" Hinata gave him a glare as she went up to Sasuke and put her hand on this cheek asking if he was alright, checking for any bruises.

Naruto looked heartbroken, when Hinata finished her last words. Why did he feel like this, he and Hinata have never really been close, but now everything is different. His heartbeats faster when he is near her or even thinks a little about her. The way she smells like lavender. Naruto had to admit it, he was jealous. Why was Hinata holding Sasuke like that, it wasn't fair. Hinata should be the one giving him the look of comfort, caring for him, laughing with him. Why did Sasuke have to take that away from him. That bastard. Why is he always one step ahead of him.

* * *

><p><p>

Alright, I am so sorry. I haven't updated this in like 3 weeks and I feel really bad about that but now that I have my internet back I plan to get back into the habit of updating my stories. Hope you enjoyed it, I'm not sure if I did a good job on this chapter so just tell me if I need to fix anything. :D

Nyao~


	4. Hyuga Tsubasa

Naruto walked angrily down a deserted street in Konoha, he was obviously not happy. All he could think about was the way Hinata looked at him. It was the first time she had ever been angry at him. But what pushed his buttons the most was when she held Sasuke like that, since when did they become a couple? Never in Naruto's mind would he think Sasuke and Hinata would have a thing.

"Aagh!" Naruto shouted frustrated.

"Waaaaah!"

Naruto froze in his spot immediately forgetting his anger, did he just hear someone crying?

"Mamaaa!"

Someone was really crying. Naruto quickly walked towards the voice and found a little girl huddled up in a corner, her face buried into her knees.

"Hey, why you cryin'?" Naruto carefully questioned the little girl, hoping he wouldn't startle her.

The little girl slowly lifted her head looking up at Naruto, "M-mama?" She whimpered tears flowing from her eyes.

"Lost your mom huh?" Naruto assumed, since she kept crying for her mom.

The young child nodded, "How bout' I take you to your mama?" Naruto suggested giving his hand to her, she stared at it hesitantly, "Don't worry I will keep you safe," Naruto assured the little one.

She took his hand and stood up, "Thank you," The little girl whispered sniffling a bit.

"So what is your name?" Naruto asked hoping her name might give him a clue to where the heck she lives.

"Hyuga Tsubasa..." She quietly answered.

"You are a Hyuga!?" Naruto said surprised, her eyes were hazel not that pale lavender that most Hyuga's have.

Suddenly the girl began to shriek, "Mamaa! Mamaaa!" This caused Naruto to panic.

_'Shit! Shit! Shit!' _

"Would you like to ride on my back," Naruto nervously asked smiling, hoping this might calm her down.

Her face lit up instantly, "Really?"

"Of course."

He lifted her up, placed her on his back and she began to laugh, "Now let's get you home!" Naruto shouted excitedly also getting the girl to become a bit rowdy.

"A-ano, can I call you Onii-chan? I never had a brother before so..." The girl requested shyly hoping Naruto would accept.

"Sure! I've never had a little sister, or a sibling, so can call you Tsu-chan?"

"Okay! Onii-chan!" She exclaimed happily.

The whole trip to the Hyuga compound Tsubasa had opened up completely towards Naruto. She wasn't shy anymore, and she was always giggling. She was so comfortable around him, and it had only been about fifteen mintues.

"Well looks like we're here," Naruto breathed heavily Tsubasa still on his back.

"Buuu! I don't wanna go back! I wanna stay with Onii-chan!" Tsubasa protested wrapping her arms tightly around Naruto's neck.

"Ack! Tsu-chan you're squeezing too hard! I can't breath!"

"But if I let go, Onii-chan will go away," She whined.

Naruto put Tsubasa to the ground, and he crouched down so he was at the same height as her, "Tsubasa we can always see each other, I'll always be free to play with you," He patted her on the head and smiled.

"Okay! I'll visit you everyday so we can play!" She grinned hugging Naruto, "But before we go... you're it!" She tapped Naruto on the forehead and began to run away.

"Why you!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm gonna get you!"

"Tsubasa!" A loud booming voice exclaimed, shocking Naruto.

"Papa!" Tsubasa laughed not even a bit afraid of the angry man.

"Where have you been! Your mama and I have searched for you all day!"

"Onii-chan saved me!" Tsubasa stated pointing at Naruto.

"Onii-chan?" The young man turned to the direction she was pointing at.

The man squinted his eyes not really sure if that was who he thought it was, "Naruto?"

"N-neji? Neji!" Naruto began to run up towards Neji his arms wide open, but as soon as he reached Neji, Neji blocked the hug so Naruto ran into the wall.

Naruto rubbed his head in pain, "So wait... Tsubasa is your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," Neji replied calmly, but not sure where Naruto was going with this.

"Holy crap! You're so young! How old is Tsubasa?"

"She's two, why?"

"You had her when you were nineteen!" Naruto screamed shocked that the Hyuga prodigy would have a child at such a young age.

"Yeah, so?"

"Neji! Did you find Tsubasa-chan?" A familiar voice rang through the courtyard.

"Ah, Hinata-sama."

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata, Tsu-chan is your daughter!" Naruto's mind had just blown up.

"Whaaaat!?" Both Hinata and Neji screamed shocked at how Naruto would've even think that.

"We are cousins Naruto! COUSINS! I AM HER AUNTIE! AUNTIE!" Hinata flipped raging.

"Oh-hooo," Naruto sighed happily but quite embarrassed, "I almost had a heart attack."

"Tsu-chan!" A woman wailed running towards Tsubasa.

Now Naruto was positive that this woman must've been Neji's wife.

Tusbasa ran towards her mothers arms, "Mama!" The woman fell to her knees and hugged Tsubasa so hard that Neji had to tell the woman she was hugging her too tightly.

"Tsu-chan! I was looking all over for you!" The woman began to sob.

"Mama don't cry, if it wasn't for Onii-chan I would still be lost."

"Onii-chan?" The woman had the same reaction as Neji.

The woman immediately leaped up and hugged Naruto, which surprised everyone.

"Thank you so much! if it wasn't for y-," The woman abruptly paused her speech and began examining this so-called _Onii-chan_, "Naruto! It's really you!" Now this time the woman hugged Naruto ten times harder than she did before.

Neji began glaring at Naruto, who didn't even notice, "Alright, that's enough contact," Neji interrupted grabbing Naruto by the collar and pulling him away from his wife.

Hinata slighty giggled to herself. She always found it funny whenever her cousin would become jealous.

Naruto stared at the woman, "Do I know you?" He didn't want to sound rude or anything it was just he couldn't seem to remember this woman. She looked somewhat familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You don't remember me?" The woman asked slightly hurt that Naruto couldn't even remember her.

He thought to himself trying his hardest to remember her.

"Don't hurt yourself Naruto," Neji chuckled quite amused, but it earned him a hard slap on the back by his wife.

The woman finally gave up, Naruto wasn't going to find out himself, "It's me Ten-ten..." The woman sighed.


End file.
